Incitante
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Porque ella era su dueña, su padre lo había comprado para ella. Suyo, y todo lo de su propiedad cumple sus órdenes. Sin embargo, su última adquisición, no tenía intenciones de obedecer su mandato.
1. Incitante

**Título:** Incitante.  
**Resumen:** Porque ella era su dueña, su padre lo había comprado _para _ella. _Suyo_, y todo lo de su propiedad cumple sus órdenes. Sin embargo, su última adquisición, no tenía intenciones de obedecer su mandato.  
**Pairing:** Sasu/Saku  
**Género:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Ubicación:** UA.

**Bueno, este es un one-shot con el que me presente en un concurso de SasuSaku; espero que os guste y si es así, comenten lo que les queda del one-shot, a mi me fascina leerlos xDDDD. **

**Estoy pensando continuarlo y hacer un long-fic, pero aun no estoy muy segura. **

**¡Disfrútenlo! ****  
**

**Incitante [SasuSaku]**

—¿Qué? —soltó con leve sorpresa en su voz el joven de cabellos azabaches, mientras con su mirada oscura trataba de indagar en las verdes orbes de la distinguida dama que se encontraba frente a él, altiva y hermosa.

—Lo que has oído. —afirmó con seguridad la de rosáceos cabellos, en tanto observaba con esquicito disimulo el bien formado cuerpo masculino que se alzaba con orgullo frente a sus ojos. Ridículo, pensó.

_Siendo un simple esclavo._

Un tenso silencio comenzó a prolongarse en medio de ellos; una cruenta batalla de miradas, jade versus azabache. En tanto la guerra seguía declarándose, los demás siervos de la familia Haruno se detenían a mirar el singular espectáculo; les parecía bastante valiente, además de orgullosa, la actitud del nuevo criado personal de la chica.

En ocasiones, la señorita Haruno era bastante caprichosa; aunque en general era amable con todos a su alrededor, también podía ser bastante estricta. Sobre todo con los que no tenían intención de obedecerle y ofrecerle el debido respeto como hija heredera de la casa Haruno. Y aun más, con quienes estaban sometidos a sus órdenes directas como era el caso del Uchiha.

La de rosáceas hebras frunció el entrecejo, era el colmo. ¿Qué tipo de criado le habían dado? Ahora entendía por qué tanta generosidad; claro, démosle el caballo indomable a Sakura, ella sabrá como domesticarlo. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿por qué le regalaban el último delincuente que estaba disponible para la adquisición?

De todas formas, él era un inteligente y astuto experto en asesinato; él era el mismo monstruo Uchiha al que todos temían y respetaban, el mismo que ahora debía obedecerle y serle fiel en todo.

Porque ella era su dueña, su padre lo había comprado _para _ella. _Suyo_, y todo lo de su propiedad cumple sus órdenes. Sin embargo, su última adquisición, no tenía intenciones de obedecer su mandato.

Rió con gracia en cuanto el pensamiento se cruzó por su mente. Los caballos que no quieren ser montados tienen entonces que ser forzados a obedecer, y para ello se tiene que poner en claro quién es el rey y cuál es el papel del corcel en la historia. Lo miró con altanería, siendo reprimida casi al instante por su oscura mirada, con mucho más orgullo y arrogancia que la suya; él, su hermoso caballo negro la estaba desafiando; volvió a reír con sorna ante la situación.

El joven de cabellos azabaches apretó el puño y agudizó su mirada oscura, ¿acaso tenia las _agallas_ de burlarse de él?

Uchiha Sasuke, el gran…

—¿Genio Uchiha? —preguntó con sorna la joven, mientras sus ojos jades miraban con desaprobación la figura demandante del de orbes azabaches; negando que ese personaje fuera el mismo que estaba parado frente a ella. Sonrió con altivez para luego continuar diciendo: —No sé que piense al respecto, pero tiene que entender el hecho de que ahora usted vive _por y para_ mí.

El entrecejo delUchiha se frunció en demasía. Nunca había aceptado ser la niñera de la cría del Señor Haruno; ese maldito viejo le había engañado cuando le dijo que serviría a la futura líder de la familia. Es más, cuando estaba a punto de ser colgado, lo que menos se detuvo a pensar fue en rechazar la tentativa propuesta del hombre; en ese entonces pensó que su oferta era mucho mejor que la de esas lascivas ancianas de la nobleza que ya habían tratado de comprarle. Prefería morir a dormir con ellas.

Es por eso que no rechazó la propuesta del Haruno, de todas formas, el trabajo que le ofrecía no era muy diferente al que ya había desempeñado; ahora sólo tendría que matar para proteger. Así que analizó: Mejor ser un guardaespaldas que un acompañante sexual.

Sin embargo, escolta y niñera diferían en muchos aspectos. Además, esa cría de clase alta acostumbrada a que todos bajen su cabeza frente a ella tendría que esperar más de una era para que él la reconozca como su señora.

—Vamos, mi habitación espera —habló con fuerza la de cabellos rosáceos, mirándolo de reojo y ruborizándose en cuanto sus ojos se posaron con sutileza sobre el varón. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente, lo que menos debía hacer era mostrarle algo de lo que pudiera valerse en su contra.

—Oh, entonces esas son tus verdaderas _intenciones_ —apuntó con voz calma el de orbes oscuros, mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y hacia un gesto de inconformidad; esta chica no era muy diferente a las mujeres que estaban dispuestas a pagar por yacer con él, aunque ella por lo menos tenia juventud y belleza a su favor.

Luego de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta o queja alguna, ya que no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar, viró su mirada en dirección a la silueta femenina que parecía temblar, abrió los ojos conmocionado ante tal reacción.

—¡¿Quién demonios te has creído, plebeyo? —exclamó indignada la Haruno, dando media vuelta para ver directamente al rostro a quien osaba faltarle al respeto; sus ojos verdes parecían querer traspasar el cuerpo masculino con su taladrante mirada, sin embargo, el bochorno causado por la anterior frase expresada por el Uchiha había provocado un leve rubor en sus pómulos.  
Acto que él no pasó por alto.

Ahora que la joven de cabellos rosas lo pensaba con más cuidado, había ordenado al chico inspeccionar su habitación, y de pasó organizarla por ella; ya que había sentido algo extraño al levantarse, como si alguien estuviera junto con ella en sus aposentos. Hecho que no hizo más que aterrorizarla.

Sin embargo, ella se imaginaba que el _genio Uchiha _era un viejo decrepito y con cara de delincuente; sobra mencionar que este no tenía fama de pervertido o violador, se decía que era lo suficientemente efectivo con las mujeres como para tener que forzarlas. Por lo que en ese momento no le causaba el mínimo estremecimiento pensar que estaría con él en su habitación mientras este terminaba el trabajo; hasta había imaginado poder tener una buena relación con él, ya que sería en pocas palabras su escolta.

Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver el adonis que le había sido entregado para su _pleno uso_. Satisfacción para los ojos que lo ven, sobre todo sí son femeninos; Sasuke Uchiha era el deseo de toda mujer, un sueño encarnado en hombre. Era por donde se le mirase, y vaya que ella ya lo había mirado muy bien, perfecto.

Juraba que podía hacer gala de este _obsequio_ y provocar envidia en las demás mujeres; sin embargo, sí el soñado, deseado y perfecto Uchiha no quería doblegarse ante su autoridad sobre él, estaba segura que no podría ni siquiera ostentarlo o quizás hacerlo comportarse como es debido. Es más, en el momento en que abriera la boca la haría pasar vergüenza.

—No tiene por qué avergonzarse, Sakura —respondió, pronunciando el nombre de la fémina con particular desdén. Los ojos verdes casi se salen de sus cuencas, obligándola a bajar la mirada para ocultar su nuevo y más fuerte rubor de los ojos del chico. ¡Cuánta arrogancia podía caber en un solo cuerpo! Además, ella parecía haber sido descubierta, hecho que la hizo abochornarse más; pero no estaba dispuesta a perder ni mucho menos ceder un poco.

—Los hombres cumplen sus promesas —murmuró con voz cauta y pasiva la de cabellos rosáceos, quien levanto nuevamente la mirada, chocando sus orbes verdes contra los negros, que se mantenían imperturbables; sonrió para luego continuar: — Sí no mal recuerdo, prometiste servirme y protegerme. ¡Déjame aclararte que yo soy Sakura Haruno!

A pesar de la autoridad en el tono de voz de la fémina, el rostro del Uchiha se mantuvo estoico y reservado. Aunque en su mente, parecía querer tajar a pedazos a la pequeña Haruno.

Esa mujer era tan obstinada.

Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba de ella, lo que lo sacaba de quicio era pensar en que muy a su pesar, la muy desgraciada tenia la razón: Prometió servirle y protegerla lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Hmp —soltó con hastió el varón, para luego caminar en dirección a la chica, pasando de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación como le había sido ordenado. La joven de mirada jade sonrió ampliamente y se apresuro en ir tras él; colocándose justo a su lado y caminando rebosante de alegría.

Actitud que solo exaspero mas el voluble temperamento del Uchiha.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, el joven se dedico a revisar cada uno de los rincones del lugar; sin encontrar nada que pusiera en peligro la integridad física de la Haruno. Las mujeres siempre eran tan escandalosas y esta parecía ser exageradamente ruidosa.

¿Qué clase de negocio estúpido había hecho?

—Sasuke, por favor, tiende mi cama —mandó la joven Haruno, mirando con desaprobación el desorden que significaba su lecho en ese momento; ignorando por completo la mirada homicida enviada hacia ella casi de ipso facto por los ojos negros del Uchiha.— Parece ser que la mucama no hizo su deber hoy.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Porque él quería creer que así había sido. No podía ser que de verdad le estuviera pasando algo como aquello a alguien con su reputación.

—¿Qué has dicho, molestosa? —soltó el moreno con toda la insolencia que pudiera despedir por sus labios; logrando así llamar la atención de la dama, que se giro hacia él confundida y furiosa por la falta de respeto hacia su persona. Nuevamente los dos comenzaron a mirarse como si estuviesen en una batalla de guerrillas; la cual, como la anterior, no tuvo desenlace favorable para ninguna de las dos partes.

—Por lo visto no ha entendido completamente el significado de servidumbre, corcel salvaje —respondió la señorita, con sus labios dibujando una sutil sonrisa y caminando elegantemente hasta el Uchiha, para luego posar su agraciada mano cubierta por seda de blanco puro sobre el pecho de este, sin despegar su mirada de los orbes oscuros, insondables— Tu precio era demasiado alto y aun así mi padre lo pago por ti. Entonces, por lo menos ten el carácter de mostrar algo de agradecimiento hacia la hija del hombre que desembolso oro por tu cuello, Uchiha.

El moreno observó cada uno de los movimientos en los labios rosas y carnosos de la Haruno mientras mencionaba cada silaba, sin despegar ni desviar la mirada. Sus gestos, la sonrisa macabra que había dibujado en su rostro, los ojos verdes envueltos en malicia, la mano revoltosa que rozo su cuerpo, las diestras palabras cargadas de verdad.

Toda ella desbordaba inteligencia, elegancia y sagacidad.

Sonrió arrogante en cuanto el pensamiento se hizo veraz en su mente. Quería dominarlo con nobleza y superioridad social, bastante odioso de su parte. Él podía ser muchísimo más fascinante si se lo proponía; porque él no sólo sabia usar un arma blanca para cometer sus crímenes, también era lo suficientemente preclaro para que toda sospecha en su contra se disipara en cuanto los investigadores lo conocían, con toda su estimada e ilustre persona.

—Una doncella debería sentirse avergonzada de permitir que un hombre tenga acceso a su habitación. Una gran falta de urbanidad de su parte, Haruno —resaltó el Uchiha, alejándose de la joven caminando con altivez hasta uno de los extremos de la cama y levantando las sabanas de colores pasteles del colchón, desvelando a sus ojos el arma definitiva para asegurar su arrolladora victoria. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que comportarse con fineza y responsabilidad de sus actos le ayudaría para cerrar cierta boquita rosa que osa hacerlo sentir inferior?

—No sucede nada si ese hombre es el guarda personal de la doncella; a no ser que este sea de infame reputación —dijo en su defensa la de cabellera rosácea; quien miraba en dirección al moreno, tratando de averiguar el motivo que impulsaba su inesperada nobleza.

—Oh, estas bragas deben pertenecer a la señorita —habló con fingida sorpresa el de cabellos azabaches, mostrando a los ojos de la Haruno la prenda que sostenía en sus manos y que había encontrado entre el montón de sabanas, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que la joven dama gusta de dormir sin interiores? Bastante ventajoso para él en ese momento; así tenía una razón más para acudir a su llamado en las noches en caso de que tema a fantasmas nocturnos. —¿Quiere que las asee por usted?

—¡Cállate! —ordenó la de orbes esmeraldas avergonzada, lanzándose sobre el Uchiha para arrancar de sus desvergonzadas manos la prenda personal. Sin embargo, en su afán por hacerlo, termino por tenderlo sobre la cama con ella como una mujerzuela asaltando sobre su presa; estuvieron contendiendo y riñendo por varios minutos hasta que la joven obtuvo su cometido, para luego de unos segundos darse cuenta de la situación aun más vergonzosa en la que se había metido por salir de otra.

Se quedó estática por breves segundos, para luego desviar sus orbes esmeraldas hacia la figura masculina extendida sobre su cama y que según lo que le gritaba su cabeza, debía obedecer cualquier orden que saliera de sus labios. Sin embargo la exagerada cercanía la tenía casi sin aliento, estaba literalmente tendida sobre él, hasta podía sentir el movimiento pectoral del joven al respirar en su cabeza.

—¿Entonces me llamaste corcel porque querías montarme, my lady? —susurró de forma casual el Uchiha, disfrutando la situación en la que lo había orillado la dama; no podía estarse divirtiendo mas, esta chica era la torpeza e inmadurez en pasta cuando se le sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡Dije que te calles! —gritó la joven, reaccionando instintivamente ante las palabras de Uchiha; logrando al mismo tiempo que volviera a tener el control sobre sus extremidades, consiguiendo sentarse sobre la superficie y alejando su torso del cuerpo masculino. Sin darse cuenta, que la superficie que usaba como sentadero eran las piernas del joven. —¡Vuelve a tus deberes de una vez, plebeyo! —ordenó, señalando con su dedo índice la salida y observando fijamente los orbes oscuros; los cuales en un gesto bastante intrigante, señaló con la mirada sus piernas, mostrándole a la noble la razón por la cual no podría cumplir sus órdenes.

La Haruno casi cae de la cama persiguiendo el objetivo de huir del bochorno y de paso liberar de su prisión al Uchiha. En cuanto tuvo plena libertad, el moreno se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar pausadamente hacia la salida; para luego retirarse en completo silencio de los aposentos de la joven.

Luego de unos segundos en que la de cabellera rosácea reflexiono en silencio y respaldada por la privacidad de su habitación, volvió a la calma y cayó en cuenta de algo que había olvidado y pasado por alto completamente: El maldito de Sasuke se había librado de tender su cama.

Definitivamente no le será tan fácil salirse con la suya la próxima vez; ese corcel salvaje y sin intenciones de dejarse domar conocería lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la pelea contra una mujer.

Porque en combate largo, hay desquite.

Fin~

**Espero les haya gustado Lol****  
****Acepto tomatazos, regaños y demás; sólo sean gentiles (?)****  
****Sayonara**


	2. Vestido Turquesa

Ohayou~  
Bueno, como es obvio xD, he decidido transformar esto en un long-fic, ya que esta idea me ha gustado muchísimo. Espero que disfruten esta segunda entrega de "Incitante". 

**Capitulo II  
Vestido Turquesa**

Asomó su rostro furtivamente por la ventana entre abierta de su habitación, buscando con sus ávidos ojos verdes la figura masculina de su más reciente esclavo.

Aun su mente maquinaba la futura venganza contra el Uchiha.

La había humillado, seducido y confundido en menos de cinco minutos. Frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo y sus labios hicieron una mueca inconforme al recordar los instantes más vergonzosos de todo el evento.

Se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa al lograr visualizarlo a lo lejos, trabajando en su jardín personal; se camuflo infructuosamente entre las cortinas de color carmesí y observó con sumo cuidado al Uchiha.

Estaba tan hermoso y sublime como siempre, suspiró deslumbrada; aunque ella se reprendió de inmediato pensando que era una lástima que el horrible ceño en su rostro lo hiciera ver tan temerario.

Se mordió el labio inferior en los minutos subsiguientes a la casi desnudes del Uchiha, quien había decidido que el calor del día era demasiado fuerte para mantenerse completamente vestido. La camisa de liviana tela blanca ahora se encontraba descansando sobre el musgo.

—_Indecente._ —pensó airada, aunque complacida. Imaginó como seria llamarlo a su habitación y ordenarle, sin derecho a la réplica, que se desnudara ante ella.

Cerró la cortina para apartar la tentación de sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para forzar al pensamiento salir de su mente.

Cuando volvió con renovada fuerza de voluntad a asomarse por la ventana, un par de ojos negros la miraban fijamente. No quería pensar en el fuerte rubor que cubría su rostro, ni en la forma en que temblaban sus labios al verse descubierta. ¡Debía pensar rápido en una excusa o volvería a perder patéticamente!

—¡Ven aquí inmediatamente, _imbécil_! —gritó, antes de cerrar la cortina con fuerza y comenzar a respirar agitadamente. Luego de meditar sus palabras, pensó en que había pedido, más bien ordenado, al lobo, visitar la casa de caperucita.

¡Estúpida!

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar alguna otra idea estúpida, el lobo estaba dentro de su habitación, y gracias a Dios, se encontraba completamente vestido.

—¿Qué quiere, _My Lady_? —pronunció en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta; ella pensó de inmediato que la respetuosa forma de dirigirse a ella se había visto opacada por la desfachatez de la pregunta, sin embargo, ya era mucho pedirle a Sasuke Uchiha ser respetuoso.

—Se me ha perdido mi vestido turquesa. ¿Dónde está? —inventó la de cabellos rosáceos, mirando al Uchiha con altivez; no se permitiría perder nuevamente ante un insolente criado, ante este insolente criado.

Aunque, ella nunca había tenido un vestido turquesa; se consoló pensando que la mentira piadosa serviría por lo menos para enloquecerlo por unas horas.

—¿Acaso yo lo uso? —contestó ofensivamente el joven criado, parecía que el simple cuestionamiento de la joven noble había insultado al Uchiha.

—No. Pero usted es mi guardaespaldas. —la llana respuesta de la jovencita fue combinada con una mirada de desdén, para luego continuar: —Es increíble que siendo su trabajo estar al tanto de todo lo mío, se pierdan cosas en mi habitación.

—¡¿Qué mierda podría hacer yo con su puto vestido? —explotó el moreno, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

—Busque mi vestido. Es una orden. —después de pronunciar la última palabra, sintió un regocijo tan grande en su corazón, que casi no puede evitar la sonrisa burlona que se resistía contra su máscara de fría seriedad.

—Maldición. —murmuró el Uchiha cerrando los puños con fuerza, antes de girarse y dirigirse al cuarto destinado a sus pertenencias y comenzar a rebuscar el vestido turquesa, inexistente.

Sonrió durante toda la sesión de tortura de Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso estaba sudando más que en el campo verde donde trabajaba arduamente cuando lo encontró esa mañana.

—Sasuke, ven. —omitió e hizo oídos sordos a la maldición que pronunció en su contra y esperó con cruel paciencia a que estuviera parado frente a ella.

—Hable. —dijo cruelmente, llenó de la ira contenida que había embodegado durante toda su búsqueda del vestido.

—Ahora que recuerdo, yo no tengo un vestido turquesa. —al escuchar sus melodiosas palabras, el Uchiha parecía haber querido estrangularla sin misericordia ni miramientos. Eso logro satisfacerla de tal manera, que esta vez no pudo reprimir la sonrisa victoriosa. —Que terrible haberlo olvidado, ahora puede irse.

Habría jurado que los ojos negros del joven se habían tornado carmesís de la furia, sin embargo, eso era biológicamente imposible. Él respiró profundamente, antes de dar media vuelta y en largas zancadas irse de la habitación.

Ella creyó escuchar algo como: "La matare algún día"; sin embargo, descarto el pensamiento y se regocijó en su triunfo.

Ahora estaban empatados.

Era el momento de tomar la ventaja.

¿Qué tal?~  
¿Lo continuo? x'DDDDD  
Awww… pobre Sasuke, aunque tengo que confesarme: yo lo disfrute tanto como Sakura. Looool  
Sayonara!


	3. Fue un Jueves

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. No gano ningún lucro con esto, sólo es una historia creada por una aficionada.

**Fue un Jueves**

Era el pasmoso día en que las cacatúas, con su extravagante plumaje, se divertían parloteando en la misma rama.

Un infernal día _jueves_.

Recordó que el primer jueves en la casa Haruno lo vivió con una feliz inocencia: cumplía sus labores diarias como le era encomendado, servía a _su_ Señora del _mal_ con sumisa apariencia, maldecía su suerte las cien veces diarias acostumbradas. Incluso rezaba la plegaria matutina para que una de las plagas de Egipto acabara con _Sakura, _quien últimamente era tan indeseable como uno de esos flageladores egipcios.

Ella había tomado un gusto maligno en hacerlo buscar objetos inexistentes; estaba consiguiendo acabar con sus nervios.

Sin embargo, todo era incluso más difícil los días _jueves. _

Como decía, las cacatúas de todas las mansiones vecinas decidían reunirse en el nido de la cacatúa _rosada_ que vivía en la residencia donde trabajaba.

El mayor problema era que la _cacatúa rosada_ era su _Señora_ y por lo tanto, él terminaría involucrado de alguna u otra forma.

La pregunta más importante que se formuló ese primer día fue: ¿Para qué diablos querrían reunirse un grupo de mujeres _doncellas_ en un día determinado? Lo entendió poco después, pero estaba claro que las mujeres de posición mostraron su _lado macabro_ aquel día.

Sus reuniones se limitaban a la burla y escarnio privado de algunas pobres almas desgraciadas que hayan dado lugar a ello; de alguna forma inexplicable, desde ese jueves, él fue el único individuo merecedor de ser el centro de sus conversaciones.

—Oh Sakura, has que venga a traer el té de nuevo. —murmuró confianzudamente la mente que había identificado como la más perniciosa. Se trataba de una mujer medianamente hermosa, con sus cabellos color rojo fuego y su cuerpo delgado amordazado en un vestido elegante, ese día lucia uno de color azul que no se le veía nada mal.

—Karin, esta sería la sexta vez que le ordenaría traer el té. —declaró inconforme Sakura, apretando sus finos y elegantes labios mientras fruncía el entrecejo de aquella forma que él encontraba encantadora.

Minutos después quiso abrirse la cabeza contra la pared más próxima como castigo por aquel estúpido pensamiento.

—No seas tonta Sakura. Él es tu esclavo y su deber es no juzgar los deseos de su amo. —el comentario de la mujer rubia logro que el ceño del Uchiha se frunciera en un gesto de desagrado. La chica rubia seria quizás igual de perniciosa y pervertida que la chica Karin, pero la belleza de la rubia estaba en un nivel muy diferente al de Karin.

Ino Yamanaka era una de las mujeres más deseadas del país. Comentaban que su ingenio en las conversaciones la convertía en una amena compañía, lo cual le demostraba que la mujer sólo era demasiado superficial. La chica arrebatada que hablaba con Sakura encerrada en el salón era mucho más agradable a los ojos del moreno; sin embargo, no le parecía agradable cuando decía aquellas cosas en su contra.

—¿Eso incluyen los deseos de las amigas del amo?

—¡Claro! —contestaron al unísono las dos mujeres, dando crédito a su petición.

—En un momento como este deberías pensar que tú serias feliz si tus amigas también lo son. —aquel comentario venia de Temari. La chica era siniestra, aviesa y filosamente inteligente; Sasuke mismamente tenía cierto recelo hacia ella, sin embargo, su Señora no estaba de acuerdo con él y decía que estaba siendo incoherente. La chica de la casa Sabaku No era tan hermosa como Ino, sin embargo, la naturaleza amenazante de la chica evitaba que fuese tan encantadora a los ojos de los hombres como lo era Yamanaka. Además, el rubio de sus cabellos era más opaco que el de Ino, pero en contraste, sus ojos eran más profundos.

—¡Sasuke, ven aquí! —se rindió la Haruno, accediendo por fin a los deseos de sus amigas. Aunque le gustaba alardear la belleza y sensualidad de Sasuke, además de que su naturaleza irreverente le hacía aún más encantador, sentía persistentes celos cuando su esclavo se fijaba con tanto descaro en los atractivos de Ino, Temari y sobretodo, el Uchiha parecía adorar a Hinata.

Sin embargo, esto sólo sucedía un día a la semana, así que dejo de ser tan posesiva al respecto. Ella lo tenía los restantes 6 días a su servicio.

—Dígame…

¿Había mencionado ya su irreverencia? Pues él era algo peor que irreverente, sin embargo, ya que sus amigas estaban tan concentradas en parecer _diosas,_ pues ese hecho no fue tan notorio.

—Sasuke, mis amigas quieren otros bocadillos, así que….

—¿Acaso no tenéis un mayordomo para ello? Sois tan acaudalada y aun así sólo yo te sirvo, bastante ruin para una casa como la Haruno, my Lady.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno brillaron tan malignamente, que Sasuke por un momento pensó que ella le ordenaría aventarse por la ventana y acabar con su miserable vida; sin embargo, ella no podía hacerlo… ¿Quién buscaría sus vestidos si Sasuke moría? ¿Quién sería el objeto de alarde ante sus amigas? ¿Quién cuidaría de su linda inocencia en los peligros de la hacienda? ¿Quién acudiría a sus inútiles llamado cada vez que lo requería?

_¿Quién trabajaría en su jardín tan arduamente con el fin de que sea tan hermoso como ella…?_ Su ceño se frunció y trato de evitar el pensamiento mientras estaba en el campo de batalla.

—Es cierto… ¿Y tú mayordomo Sakura-chan? —la voz de Hinata Hyuga produjo un tenso silencio.

Sasuke de verdad adoraba a Hinata. Si él fuese un hombre libre y no una niñera, entonces habría raptado a la Hyuga y llevado a algún lugar ideal para seducirla. Era dulce, con una voz tan fina como el canto de un ave, tan delicada como un recipiente de cristal… Tan amada por su prometido que le quitaba todo el encanto.

La chica estaba, desgraciadamente para él, prometida con un tonto que podía hacer trucos de magia y había ganado prestigio con ello.

—_Naruto Uzumaki, bastardo afortunado. _— pensó el Uchiha fijándose en la belleza de la chica de cabellos azulados, sus labios rosas y sus ojos blancos como perlas. Giró su mirada a la figura de su Señora, alzando la ceja mientras analizaba su posición. —_Y yo tengo que conformarme con __esto__… ¡Dios me odia!_

Lo peor era que _su _Sakura no tenía una pizca de dulzura, no cuando lo miraba como si quisiera crucificarlo diez veces.

—Mira, sirviente… —el veneno expedido en las palabras de Sakura, arranco un deseo tan primitivo en el Uchiha que se vio obligado a apretar sus manos fuertemente.

_Quería tenerla, completamente extendida, debajo de él_. _Enseñarle quien servía a quien._

—Por favor, deja a Sasuke-san en paz, Sakura-chan. Debe tener otras obligaciones, llamemos al mayordomo o al ama de llaves, quizás ellos...

—¡Hinata! —la silenciaron los tres cuervos visitantes al mismo tiempo; Sasuke las miro con reproche. La razón esencial por la que le agradaba Hinata era porque ella lo trataba con el respeto que se _merecía._ Ella era obviamente inteligente por ello.

—Muy bien. —soltó la de cabellos rosáceos con ira. —Largo.

—Como diga, My Lady.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del Uchiha no fue captada por la vista de ninguna de las 6 chicas; sin embargo, casi estuvo seguro de que Sakura había sido consciente de ello.

Por fin pudo anotarse un tanto.

Él iba a la cabeza, ahora sólo tenía que mantener el triunfo.

—_My Lady, definitivamente, me gusta más cuando estás __debajo__ de mí._

Incluso, con aquel pensamiento, logro encontrar motivos para quererla también _sobre_ él.

Fin~

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Me sentí pervertida narrando el punto de vista de Sasuke. ¡Jajaja!

Vamos con Sasuke a la cabeza, y un Sasuke muy Hot, por cierto!

¿Qué dicen chicas (os)? ¿Quieren el empate o dejamos que Sasuke siga regodeándose?

Bye!~


End file.
